


Twilight Bark

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, Crack, Dogs, Firehouse 118 Family Feels (9-1-1 TV), Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: A visitor chats with The Firehouse Mascot at station 118 and he shares his opinions on the current crew.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Twilight Bark

**Author's Note:**

> This crack fic is for the [911CrackWeek2020](https://911crackweek.tumblr.com/) day 5 prompt - 'A non-human outsider POV' and it shows us the firefam of Station 118 from a different viewpoint: that of the canine mascot!  
> We can imagine that he can move and talk *only* when he is not being observed by the crew, as per the toys in Toy Story films.
> 
> He is shown here in a screen grab from 9-1-1 season 2 episode 9, 'Hen Begins'

Well, hello! Welcome to my Firehouse, friend.

You may sniff me. And I shall sniff you.

Have you come to find out more about this great Firehouse, the Line-Line-Squiggle? I'm not surprised, they are a fascinating bunch at the moment. Oh, but you're right out of luck, because they're out for their walkies. On the other hand, that does mean that I'm able to move around and talk to you, until they come back.

Years ago, I didn't think much of the bunch here, you know. Yes, okay, they clearly took good care of the red noise machines, I'll give you that. Lots of bathing. _Shudder_. Plenty to drink. Lots of walkies, too. Not that I would know what _they're_ like but I'm told they're good fun. Important, too.

But, back in those days they were not a Firehouse where a person wants to spend time, if you understand my meaning? Not so much wagging tails or petted ears with that lot around. People got laughed _at_ , not with. Some sad days back then, yes indeed.

I used to live down in the office with that old Captain. Wow, he loved to bark and snarl. It was my job to hold the door wide open just so he could yap at the other Firehouse folk. All day long, yap yap yap. Makes you want to hold your paws over your ears and whine.

Now, with this new Captain, I'm placed up here in the loft and I get to see much more of the action. Less yapping, much more tail-wagging. Good food smells (not that I'd know about that stuff either). So much laughing. All the little pieces of paper still get passed around - but I don't know, it just seems… happier. Yup. Happier.

What's my name? Oh, how kind of you to ask, at last! My name is Prince and I am the Firehouse Mascot.

We Dalmatians have a very Proud History, did you know?

My great-great-grandfather was depicted in an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb, for example. 

My Aunt was George Washington's famous Dalmatian, 'Madame Moose'. We don't talk about my cousin who ran off to join the circus, but _otherwise_ my family has a proud history of Service. Many of us were Coach Dogs to fine gentlefolk, back in the day.

Many people think that we Dalmatians are Fire Service Mascots now because of the old story '101 Cruelly Kidnapped Babies', in which the brave escaped pups rolled in soot to disguise themselves as they run from the evil Cruella. (Oh, I hope I'm not spoiling the ending for you? No? Good!)

But, in point of fact, we are mascots now because of our invaluable services in the 18th century. People had noticed that when we Dalmatians hung around nervous horses, the horses calmed down. This was especially important back then, because horses pulled fire wagons, do you see? So Dalmatians began to run alongside the horses (we have a lot of energy for running, you know). On scene, we guarded both the horses and engines. Our barking also served as the first 'sirens' to let people know the fire 'engine' was coming through.

Now? Well, now we don't have the horses here any more but we are still seen as a Mascot, which I'm told is a very important job. 'Crucial' was the word I believe my mother used, when I was recruited.

She reminded me of the heroic tales about Uncle Twenty, the famous firehouse dog of the FDNY. He was at my Christening, you know? What an honour. And of course we all idolised his husband, our great hero Sparky — mascot of the National Fire Protection Association.

I myself was recruited to the Firehouse very soon after my spots began to show, which was a grand honour for me and my litter.

Yes, I expect it is rather an honour for you to meet me. You're welcome. No, no, don't mention it. Although... a curtsey is the accepted custom?

\---

Now, I bet you wondering how this great Firehouse was given the name? The Firehouse and its crew are named the Line-Line-Squiggle after the many walkies they make every day and night. So dedicated. So loyal.

Do you see those long tangling things drying down there? Those are the leads.

Yes, so sometimes they take the red noise machines for a short walk, just straight out and back. And sometimes they have a great long rambling walk, like a Sheepdog pup, round and round, so excited. When they return home from those walkies they are all exhausted and the noise machines are so thirsty they need a huge bowl of water right away. It must be great to be them.

\---  
  


Now, I remember from my training that it helps us to see each member of the team as a breed of dog. Yes, they aren't really dogs of course - bless them that _would_ be silly, but I like to see their characters this way. 

So, starting with Captain Nash? He is a Bernese Mountain dog, I believe. Ever-ready, and an imposing authority figure wherever he goes.

Hen, though, is the true alpha of the Firehouse. I see her as a Collie? A very intelligent breed, and a good friend.

Chim? Well I have a soft spot for Chim, he's been here a long time now. He is a terrier, for sure. Stubborn and persistent. And he's the smallest crew member, but size isn't everything as we very well know.

The two youngest pups of the litter are Buck and Eddie. Now Buck, he's easy to characterise as a golden Labrador, even the Firehouse crew call him that. Personally, however, I would say he is so loyal that he may actually have the honour of being a Dalmatian. Yes, really! He even has a spot, which is lovely.

Eddie, though, he was a more difficult firefighter to read. Now that I know him well, I reckon he is a Blue Lacy, which as I'm sure you're aware, is a [herding dog](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Lacy) from Texas.

I met Eddie's wonderful pup once, he's called Chris and he is such a ball of sunshine. At first I decided he was a Bichon Frise for all his curls and his affectionate, loving personality, but now I think maybe - a Corgi. 

So, yes, he was here for a day once and we got to chatting since all the adults were not in the vicinity. He asked me, 'Do dogs know if they are dogs?' and I could tell he'd been puzzling on this question for a while. So I answered him seriously, I said, 'We certainly do know that, and we are proud of it. Now answer _me_ , please, young pup? Do humans know they are humans?' Yes, as you can imagine we had a fine old discussion that day. I always look forward to his next visit.

We do see some other folks around here, too. There was a firefighter called Bosko here for a while, but she was some type of Tabby cat, not meant to stay here that's for sure.

I got excited once last year when a shiny Red Setter called [Taylor](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621165362069798912/taylor-kelly-likes-the-hustle-and-bustle-of-a-real) asked for me, but it turned out she was mistaken. And not at all the sort of human I want to spend time with thank you very much.

Now, on the other hand, the Captain's mate, Athena, is a Rottweiler and a thoroughly marvellous human. A true independent that one, and with such a powerful bark. Oh yes, a very admirable human.

Hmm, huh, what was that? Oh yes, pardon me, I got lost in a pleasant reverie there I do believe.

Who else? Well, Maddie is Chim's mate, and at first I thought she was a shy, scared little Papillon, but now I know that, rather like her brother Buck, she's a chocolate Labrador. She's 'with pup', but I don't think any of them have worked that out yet. Shouldn't take _too_ much longer but you never know with these humans, eh?

Talking of working out the flaming obvious, everyone thinks Buck and Eddie are just friends - but I know the truth. I can smell them, even from here. They are a regular 'Prince & Perdita', that pair. So romantic. The tall one is so eager to please. And the darker-furred one is just permanently on heat. (It wouldn't surprise me if, one day soon, there weren't more pups in that kennel, too.)

\---

Oh no, that's a shame! I was just starting to get to the interesting bits, but I can hear them all coming back from their walkies now.

Yes, you'd better go see them and I have to sit still once more.

'Til the next claxon, my friend, farewell!

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment, please don't be upset if you get silence in response for a while. Prince is really very grateful for all correspondence. Sadly, Buck has been watching our plucky Mascot very suspiciously recently, and so he has to be extra vigilant in following the rules. After all, he doesn't want to be 'spotted' 😉
> 
> But when he can move, he will answer all his fanmail. Unless it clashes with the Twilight Bark.  
> Or his favourite show, 9-1-1 (on Fox). Or reruns of 'Lassie'.  
> 🐾
> 
> [Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595771/) 9-1-1 [crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901111/) fics by the author may be of interest. Also, on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635930906646986752/twilight-bark/)
> 
> Many thanks to all those on the Buddie discord (invite link to join [here](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3/)) who are such fun and so helpful.


End file.
